violettafandomcom-20200222-history
Once Again
"Once Again" is a song originally sung in Spanish by Martina Stoessel, Lodovica Comello, and Candelaria Molfese, as Violetta Castillo, Francesca Caviglia and Camila Torres. Lyrics English= I say, come on get this Your peace of heaven might be in her kiss I think it's all, all worth a try But if you fall in love she might make you cry Oh yeah, just hear what I say Breathe and stop thinking, let things lead where they may Don't you agree? You're worth a lot! It's your turn now so don't forget what you've got We can, can always, just try it again, oh Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no If you, don't make it, then try it again, oh Once again (you can try) Once again (go get it) I say, come on get this 'Cause love is something that can be hit or miss But you can make it, yes now you can try Your dream can come true when you reach the sky You can, can always, just try it again, oh Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no If you, don't make it, then try it again, oh Once again (you can try) Once again (go get it) Love says when you see a lot of sadness inside Be who you are And then you'll see there's nothing to hide You'll take a ride inside a shining star We can, can always, just try it again, oh Want it? Go get it, it's not very hard, no If you, don't make it, then try it again, oh Once again (you can try) Once again (we got this) |-| Spanish= Veo veo ¿Qué ves? Todo depende de que quieras ver Piénsalo bien Antes de actuar Si te enamoras te puedes lastimar Oye, escúchame bien Respira y déjate temblar cual papel Si crees que si Vuelve a intentar Y no te rindas Ni por casualidad Mira el cielo Intenta cambiarlo Piensa que quieres Y corre a buscarlo Siempre tu puedes Volver a intentarlo Otra vez Tú puedes Otra vez Si quieres Veo veo ¿Qué ves? Olvida todo Y díselo de una vez Si crees que si No puedes fallar Sera tu sueño echo realidad Mira el cielo Intenta cambiarlo Piensa que quieres Y corre a buscarlo Siempre tu puedes Volver a intentarlo Otra vez Tú puedes Otra vez Si quieres Lo sé y tu sabes bien que si lo sientes Va a suceder Entonces si No puedes fallar Lo que imagina sera realidad Mira el cielo Intenta cambiarlo Piensa que quieres Y corre a buscarlo Siempre tu puedes Volver a intentarlo Otra vez Tú puedes Otra vez Si quieres Gallery Video Gallery Trivia *This song was written by Maxi for Pablo's assignment. *The Spanish version of this song is called "Veo Veo" (I See, I See). *This song is one of the most repeated ones during the series. *The song is about "the wrong love" and how you can always try "once again" after someone breaks your heart. *The jazz version of this song is sung by Francesca Caviglia in episode 60. *The English version of this song is sung by Maggie McClure, Jessica Rau, and Colleen Villard in the first season. *This song has been sung with both female and male pronouns. *The girls sang this song together in a Girls vs. Boys battle at the karaoke bar in Season 2, Episode 65. Category:Music Category:Season 1 Category:Songs Category:Season 1 Songs